


The Devil went down to Georgia

by Astronomally



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 13:44:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13905252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astronomally/pseuds/Astronomally
Summary: Who even knew that the devil was an option?





	The Devil went down to Georgia

Who even knew that the devil was an option?  
Kira certainly didn’t. But then again, Kira had entered into Askr not knowing a lot of things. For example, she had no idea that magic existed beyond the illusions of party magicians. It was already pretty incredible seeing a rabbit being yanked from a top hat but even she knew that wasn’t real magic. REAL magic involved tomes and the first time she ever witnessed real magic her eyes nearly popped out of her skull. Pulling a rabbit from a hat was entertaining enough but watching a mage spin flames from thin air with nothing but a book was absolutely exhilarating; and that was just the tip of the proverbial iceberg.  
She had been unaware that there were worlds just on the other side of hers. She had no clue that there were races of shapeshifting beings who could take the forms of dragons and other fantastical creatures and just imagine her shock when she learned of her destiny as the Summoner. Kira had been in utter disbelief of all of it, even growing slightly hysterical when she had been handed the so-called legendary Breidablik. It was all so perfectly ludicrous and just so damned illogical that it took an actual battle of life and death to get her to thinking clearly again, for her to even begin to accept that things such as these were possible. And the heroes! Of course, in the beginning she had no real idea of just whom she was summoning but thanks to the vast library the Askran castle provided, she had done her due diligence and was now just as excited as Sharena every time she summoned a new hero. To think someone as plain and ordinary as her was rubbing shoulders with absolute giants was laughable in itself but here she was, doing just that, admiring every last one of them for their good deeds and good hearts, even going so far as to befriending a few, particularly the ones who joined her own team.  
But in the wake of her latest summon, it was as if a storm cloud had settled over the castle and her.  
Many of the heroes appeared oblivious of the sudden shift in atmosphere but the ones who hailed from the world of Awakening had been quick to rebuke her for her hellish ‘missummon’. While Kira had done plenty of research on her heroes and got along well with Awakening, she had still been surprised by how badly Chrom, Robin and Lucina in particular, reacted to her returning home with her newest ally. The Fell Dragon, Grima, that’s what they called him and actually, that’s exactly how he had introduced himself despite bearing a striking resemblance to Robin. He had also threatened to squash her like a worm but seeing as how she was the Summoner and he the summoned, she had no real reason to fear him thanks to the binding laws of the Breidablik. She had merely rolled her eyes and humored his whiny ranting as she explained his peculiar situation of being summoned. It was only once she had made it back to the castle did she feel any sort of uneasiness about the decisions she had made...  
Lucina and the others argued mercilessly with her about locking him up for good or better yet, sticking him with Falchion before he could try to destroy the world of Zenith as well. And while she did her best to stand by her honor as the Summoner, (after all, why would she dismiss such a powerful ally?), with every glare they threw her way and every admonishment they lashed at her, Kira could feel her faith in herself breaking down just a little more and all the while He waited patiently in the shadows for his new mistress, smirking at the discord his mere presence was causing.  
The others must have sensed a stalemate because as Chrom and Robin turned to retreat, both shaking their heads in frustration and defeat, Lucina glared daggers at Kira once more before leaving her with feelings of foreboding. “I hope you realize what you’ve done, by making a deal with that devil.” And just like that, the brave princess followed in her fellows footsteps, leaving the Summoner to her own devices and the devil himself.  
Kira had never felt more downcast since her inclusion into the Order of Heroes than she did in that moment. Not once had she regretted taking on the holy role of the Summoner and she would forever be grateful to Alfonse and Sharena for sharing this incredible adventure with her because lord only knew what kind of boring life she had been living before. She supposed she shouldn’t have taken to her new life so complacently, they were at war with other lands currently and with war came death. Not by her hands directly but she commanded those that did so in a way she was partially responsible for that loss of life. That realization never bothered her though because she knew herself to be on the right side of history. There may have been many things that she didn’t know, especially when she first showed up in Askr, seemingly out the great blue. She didn’t know how to wield magical tomes, or even a sword. She didn’t know how the Breidablik worked or how the summoned heroes were chosen. She didn’t even know if it was possible for her to return to her home world. But in her short time that she had lived there, she knew that this beautiful realm was on the brink of destruction and she knew those responsible for its impending decimation had to be stopped.  
But as she stared quietly at the gloss of the marbled floor, and heard the heavy footfalls of Him approaching from behind, and as she felt large hands gently wrap over her shoulders, oddly enough, for the first time since she had come to this new world did she truly feel the horrible weight of morality crush her.  
◦

**Author's Note:**

> People still read these things, right?


End file.
